Strawberries
Strawberries are an ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD, Strawberries are one of the start mixables and Strawberry Topping is a start topping in the game. Strawberry Syrup is unlocked with Peggy (Freezeria HD) when the player reaches Rank 2. In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, Strawberries are a start mixable, syrup, and topping. Strawberry Fluff is a new whipped cream featured in Freezeria To Go!. It is unlocked with Little Edoardo when the player reaches Rank 28. In Papa's Pancakeria, Strawberries are a topping unlocked with Roy when the player reaches Rank 9. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Strawberry Cake is a cake batter unlocked with Roy when the player reaches Rank 7. Strawberry Drizzle is a standard drizzle unlocked with Carlo Romano (Cupcakeria) when the player reaches Rank 4 (Cupcakeria). It is a start drizzle in the app versions of the game. In Papa's Donuteria, Strawberry Jelly and Strawberry Drizzle are one of the start toppings. Strawberry Icing is a standard icing unlocked with Alberto on Day 2. In Papa's Bakeria, Strawberry Filling is a standard pie filling unlocked with Prudence when the player reaches Rank 12. In Papa's Sushiria, Strawberry Tea is a standard flavored tea available from the start of the game. Strawberry Slices are a holiday-exclusive filling/topping available during Valentine's Day. They are unlocked with Scarlett when the player reaches Rank 56. In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Strawberry Syrup is a standard syrup unlocked with Sue when the player reaches Rank 40. Strawberries are a standard topping unlocked with Ivy when the player reaches Rank 45. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Strawberry Ice Cream is a standard ice cream flavor and Strawberry Syrup is a standard syrup available at the start of the game. Customers who order this (Freezeria/HD/To Go!) Mixable *Alberto/Penny *Boomer *Clair *Ivy *Kayla *Little Edoardo *Mandi *Prudence *Roy *Utah *Kahuna (Closer) Syrup *Carlo Romano *Mandi *Marty *Nevada *Olga *Peggy *Prudence *Rita *Roy *Scooter *Willow *Yippy *Kahuna (Closer) *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) Topping *Alberto/Penny *Cecilia *Chuck *Connor *Hope *Little Edoardo *Kayla *Marty *Olga *Peggy *Radlynn *Rita *Roy *Scooter *Shannon *Skyler *Sue *Trishna *Wally *Willow *Yippy *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Strawberry Fluff * Little Edoardo (Unlocked) * Connor * Kayla * Nevada * Prudence * Radlynn * Shannon * Vicky * Kahuna (Closer) Customer who order this (Pancakeria) *Roy (Unlocked) *Alberto *Foodini *Ivy *Lisa *Utah *Vicky *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) Cake *Roy (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Chuck *Kahuna *Kayla *Papa Louie *Penny *Prudence *Rhonda *Sue *Quinn (Closer) Drizzle *Carlo Romano (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Chuck *Clair *Connor *Foodini *Franco *Greg *Ivy *Kahuna *Kayla *Lisa *Mandi *Mindy *Olga *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell *Rita *Robby *Roy *Sue *Yui *Zoe *Kenji (Closer) *Deano (Closer) Customers who order this (Donuteria) Strawberry Drizzle *Alberto *Big Pauly *Boomer *Cecilia *Hope *James *Julep *Lisa *Maggie *Nevada *Prudence *Shannon *Taylor *Wally *Zoe Strawberry Jelly *Alberto *Boomer *Cecilia *Cletus *Deano *Greg *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Penny *Prudence *Trishna *Xolo (Closer) Icing *Alberto (Unlocked) *Boomer *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Clair *Cletus *Gino Romano *Hope *Julep *Lisa *Mandi *Matt *Nevada *Penny *Prudence *Rita *Roy *Sarge Fan *Taylor *Timm *Xandra *Yippy *Zoe *Hank (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) *Crystal (Closer) Customers who order this (Bakeria) *Prudence (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Captain Cori *Greg *Gremmie *Hope *Kahuna *Kayla *Mandi *Marty *Mindy *Nevada *Peggy *Penny *Roy *Scarlett *Scooter *Tohru *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Sushiria) Strawberry Tea *Carlo Romano *Connor *Hacky Zak *Ivy *Kayla *Mindy *Roy *Santa *Scooter *Sue Strawberry Slices *Scarlett (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Roy *Sue *Yippy *Emmlette (Closer) *Akari (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria HD) Syrup *Sue (Unlocked) *Captain Cori *Cherissa *Chuck *Crystal *Duke Gotcha *Kayla *Koilee *Marty *Mindy *Olga *Penny *Radlynn *Rhonda *Robby *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Scooter *Wylan B *Xolo Topping *Ivy (Unlocked) *Boomer *Clair *Duke Gotcha *Foodini *Ivy *Kayla *Lisa *Nevada *Ninjoy *Radlynn *Robby *Roy *Scarlett *Scooter *Shannon *Sue *Utah *Vicky *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Scooperia/HD/To Go!) Strawberry Ice Cream *Alberto *Amy *Boomer *Captain Cori *Cecilia *Cherissa *Chuck *Duke Gotcha *Ember *Greg *Gremmie *Ivy *Kahuna *Kayla *Little Edoardo *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Mindy *Olga *Peggy *Prudence *Rhonda *Roy *Scarlett *Shannon *Wally *Xandra *Zoe *Crystal (Closer) Strawberry Syrup *Amy *Boomer *Captain Cori *Chuck *Clair *Deano *Duke Gotcha *Greg *Gremmie *Hacky Zak *Hope *Indigo *Ivy *Kahuna *Kayla *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Mindy *Olga *Papa Louie *Penny *Prudence *Robby *Roy *Santa *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Scooter *Shannon *Sue *Trishna *Vicky *Wally *Wendy *Wylan B *Xandra *Xolo *Yui *Zoe *Crystal (Closer) *Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria To Go!) Syrup *Sue (Unlocked) *Amy *Captain Cori *Cherissa *Chuck *Crystal *Duke Gotcha *Kayla *Koilee *Liezel *Marty *Mindy *Olga *Penny *Radlynn *Rhonda *Robby *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Scooter *Wylan B *Xolo Topping *Ivy (Unlocked) *Amy *Boomer *Clair *Duke Gotcha *Foodini *Ivy *Kayla *Liezel *Lisa *Nevada *Ninjoy *Radlynn *Robby *Roy *Scarlett *Scooter *Shannon *Sue *Utah *Vicky *Xandra (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Strawberry Filling: **Banana Split **Kiwi Strawberry **Neapolitan Pie **Pink Lemonade **Strawberry Rhubarb Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Strawberries: **Farmhouse Stack **French Whoopie Pie **Fruity Rooster **Strawberry Shortcake **The Strawbuzzy *Strawberry Syrup: **Banana Split **Belle of the Brunch **Chocolate Eggy Bread **Daybreak Delight **Nutty Flapjacks **Ruby Torte **Strawberry Shortcake **Syrup Shower Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Neapolitan *Banana Split *Fruit Frenzy *Knickerbocker Glory *Neapolitan *Pink Lemonade *Queen Velvetine *Strawberry Burst Trivia *Although Strawberry Syrup/Drizzle is pink in most Gamerias, it appears to have a deep pinkish-red color in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD. This might have been done to avoid confusion with the Watermelon Drizzle. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Valentine's Day Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cupcakes Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Donuteria Icings Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Flavored Teas Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia Ice Creams Category:Papa's Scooperia Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Ice Creams Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Ice Creams Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups